The Ace of Blue Pegasus
by Epiclot214
Summary: Before Fairy Tail's strongest returns from Tenrou Island, Blue Pegasus gains a new member, a very strong one, but not without a few quirks. Read how much Pierre Belle changes the face of Blue Pegasus as its most powerful member.
1. The Blue Lion

It was right after the year 791 started. The town of Marigold was shining like a beacon in the night surrounded by all the forest surrounding it. And from that forest was a man who looked to be in his early 20s. He had blue hair and perfect, pale skin. He wore a white jacket with a bright-blue ascot and carried a rapier sword on his hip. When he walked through the streets, he looked at every building until he found what he was looking for: the wizarding guild known as Blue Pegasus.

As soon as he entered, he took a bit at the surrounding. For a wizard guild, it had a public club look inside. The man continued inside until he came across the guild master, Bob, and the respected—albiet, strange—wizard, Ichiya.

"Um, hi." The man said nervously. "Which one of you would be Master Bob?"

"Oh, that'd be me, handsome." Bob said with a little wiggle of his nearly-shaven beard. "And who might you be?"

"Right." He said. "My name is Pierre Belle. I've come to apply for a position here."

"Oh, is that so?" Bob asked. "Are you a wizard?"

"Yes." Pierre said. "I wield a magic sword."

"And what about your manners?" Bob asked.

"He does have a clean parfum on him." Ichiya said. "Parfum means smell, by the way."

"I assure you," Pierre said, "You will not have any regrets recruiting me."

"Just one more question, honey." Bob said. "Why do you want to work for Blue Pegasus? Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, the truth is, this was recommended." Pierre confessed. "Chief Magister Lahar. He was my mentor in the Rune Knights. They used to call me the Blue Lion. I enlisted and was taught by Lahar personally. He then told me he didn't see me in the guard, but in a guild."

"That's when he told you to enlist here." Bob guessed. "Pray tell, why this guild of all guilds?"

"He told me this place would be the best fit for me." Pierre answered. "Apparently, it's here where I can grow not just as a wizard, but as a person."

Bob and Ichiya looked at each other before they both turned back to Pierre.

"All right then." Bob said. "Just tell us more about your sword."

"Right." Pierre unsheathed his sword from his holster. It had a silver shine on the blade. The hilt was coiled with colors of red, blue, white, and brown. "Before my parents died, they gave me this as a birthday present. This blade can harness four major elements: fire, water, earth, and wind. However, it can only use one element at a time. I call it the Olive Branch."

Bob leaned it. He squinted his eyes as he further examined the sword. After a moment, he smiled and leaned back straight in his chair.

"Congratulations, Blue Lion," Bob said, "You're now a member of the Blue Pegasus. Just hold still." Bob grabbed Pierre's hand and held it up. He placed the guild mark on the back of it. "Perfect. Now, come. We simply must introduce you to the others."

Bob and Ichiya lead Pierre to the back. He was speechless as he thought he wouldn't make it to a sophisticated guild like Blue Pegasus. But now, he had finally made it. The next thing, Pierre knew, he had met up with the other members one at a time, including Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and a man in a bunny costume.

"Who the…" Pierre asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"That's something I've got planned in store for the Grand Magic Games." Ichiya said. "Who knows? Maybe you'll be a contender."

"And last, but not least," Bob explained, "Jenny Realite, our magazine cover girl and Machina Soul mage."

"Nice to meet…" Jenny started to say before Pierre interrupted.

"WHOA!" Pierre shouted in surprise. He took a step back and accidently fell backwards. He felt dizzy upon impact, but when he could see straight again, he got back on his feet and coughed nervously while avoiding looking at Jenny.

"Is something the matter?" Hibiki asked.

"Uh… yeah, pretty much." Pierre said nervously. "I have this… problem. It's about me and… girls."

"What?" Jenny asked. "Don't tell me you don't swing that way."

"No, no, it's not that. I like girls." Pierre chuckled nervously avoiding looking at the cover girl. "It's just that… I have a severe case of gynephobia."

"Gyna what?" Eve asked.

"Gynephobia." Bob said. "It means he's terrified of women."

"I wouldn't say 'terrified' per se." Pierre said. "It's just… if I see a lady in front of me, I get really, really, really nervous. Sometimes, I even petrify and not say anything."

"So you're a talented wizard," Ren said, "But you get super shy around girls."

"Pretty much." Pierre replied. "Sorry if that's a problem to your hosting parties."

"Not at all, new recruit." Ichiya said while showing many poses. "We simply must use your skills for more practical parts, such as taking on jobs. I'm sure we can be flexible."

"Okay…" Pierre said taking Ichiya's advice to heart, sort of. "But do you have to pose to say all that?"

"…Yes. Yes I do."

And that is how Pierre Belle became a new recruit for Blue Pegasus. And soon after, he would be known as the most powerful member of Blue Pegasus. But more on that later.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I've been a fan of Fairy Tail for many years and have been trying to brainstorm my own OC. I think Pierre is my proudest idea yet. I'll get into more of his character in later chapters, but I hope you all like him. I've been struggling for months on actually uploading this story, but after rewatching some Fairy Tail moments on anime and reaffirming my pride in this character, I have every faith in this. I may give you stats on him later on when he demonstrates his magic. Any and all comments are welcome._


	2. The Olive Branch

Blue Pegasus wasn't only a wizard guild. It also served as a host restaurant. The available wizards would greet and grant service to the customers, mostly female. Now, there was one hiccup: an addition to the staff. Because of his extreme nervousness around girls, Pierre would get too scared to even approach them. Most girls found it as adorable as he was handsome, but he wouldn't even be audible in a conversation. That's why he was assigned to his first job as soon as he could.

To ensure he'd go through with it, Bob sent Hibiki to aid him. They were on a carriage heading west.

"Why don't we just take that flying ship to the job?" Pierre asked.

"We need to get the facts straight once we get there." Hibiki said. "And if they're true, then Christina would only get people in trouble. According to the job, there's a wizard extorting the village of Edelweiss. According to my Archive, the wizard we're looking for, Garman Lusetta, is currently under the employ of Maelstrom, a dark guild. If the very symbol of a legal guild gives everyone the indication that we're investigating, Maelstrom might hold the village hostage trying to get us to leave. We'll need to be careful about this."

"Oh, okay." Pierre said. He then gazed outside the window and softly sang to himself.

"_If you ever feel alone_

_And you start to feel small_

_Just remember me…_"

Hibiki heard the singing and was curious. "Remember who?"

Pierre suddenly panicked and went nervous. "Sorry. Didn't realize I was singing out loud."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hibiki asked.

"Don't worry about it." Pierre said. "I've known that song for as long as I could remember. It's not important."

"Okay." Hibiki said.

After a few more minutes, the carriage stopped. Hibiki and Pierre stepped out and explored the small village of Edelweiss. As they continued to explore, Hibiki laid his eyes on a short man with a mustache that covered the entire lower half of his jaw. It could have been mistaken for a beard, but it wasn't.

"That's the guy we're looking for." Hibiki said.

"That's Lusetta?" Pierre asked.

"No. That's our client. He said we should find him for further details." Hibiki corrected.

Pierre and Hibiki approached the man who invited them to sit at a small diner table beside them.

"Thank you for accepting the job. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tor A. Dor, and I'm the mayor of this town."

"You're the mayor?" Pierre asked.

"Yes. And believe me when I say that if you help, you'll be handsomely rewarded. We need you to get Maelstrom to leave us alone."

"Well, we need to find their guild hall first." Hibiki said. "If we can find this Garman Lusetta guy, we can make him tell us. Then, the Rune Knights will handle the rest."

"Sounds like a plan." Pierre said. "So where is Lusetta?"

"Every week on this day, he goes from one establishment to another collecting money from the helpless citizens. By now, he's probably in the magic item shop."

"Then that's where we'll go." Hibiki said.

* * *

The manager of the magic shop was shaking in his jeans when the skinny, pale man browsed through the shelves. He turned to the manager and tisked his tongue.

"Nothing new? I am so disappointed."

"I… I can't afford anything new." The manager tried to excuse himself.

"Oh, so it's my fault then." Garman Lusetta said. "Do you know how hard it is to be a dark guild's bookkeeper? It ain't easy. So stop playing coy or…"

"Excuse me."

Lusetta turned around. He was surprised to see the two wizards at the door.

"This does not concern you two." Lusetta said.

"That's where you're wrong." Pierre said. "You're going to take us to your guild hall."

Lusetta laughed. "And why would I do that?"

Hibiki grinned. "If you want to make it harder, that's fine with us. Though, I'm sure the ladies at our guild hall would be a little displeased to see our hands dirty."

Lusetta widened his eyes. "Guild hall? Wait, you two are from a wizard guild?"

"That's correct." Pierre revealed the symbol. "Proud members of Blue Pegasus. So how's about we not make a mess in this store and take it outside? That way…"

"I SURRENDER!" Lusetta shouted with his hands in the air. "Just don't hurt me!" That caught Hibiki and Pierre by surprise.

"That is not what I expected, Hibiki."

"Neither did I."

"Look, I'm just Maelstrom's treasurer. I never did anything bad for them. My magic's not even that powerful."

"Then why are you out here?" Hibiki asked.

"I have no choice. I can't go back to the guild hall anymore and I've been camping in the outskirts of town. I need to make a jewel somehow."

"So Maelstrom kicked you out?" Pierre asked.

"No. A monster just came out of nowhere and attacked the guild. Even our master tried to fight it off, but he was easily killed. I barely escaped unnoticed."

"Wait, a monster was in Maelstrom's hall?" Hibiki asked.

"Not 'was'. It still is. As far as I can tell, it's made the hall its own nest."

Pierre turned to Hibiki. "This is bad. We need to find this monster."

"Why?" Hibiki asked. "Our job was to stop this guy from harming the village. Our mission's basically done."

"But what's to stop that monster from going after Edelweiss after it leaves Maelstrom? This whole village will be defenseless. We gotta check it out even if it's to make sure the town will be safe."

Hibiki thought for a moment and then sighed. "Okay. That's a good point." He grabbed Lusetta. "You're leading the way."

* * *

Just a few miles east from Edelweiss surrounded by thick trees, the guild hall of Maelstrom stood high and strong as the stones that make it up. Pierre and Hibiki got Lusetta to lead them to the abandoned hall. Once they entered, it wasn't just deserted, it was wrecked as well. Stones were broken, carpets and drapes were torn, and several bodies were laid out across the floor.

"Well, this is terrifying." Pierre commented.

"Looks like my job here is done." Lusetta said in a panic. "I'll just leave you two to it and…"

Lusetta stopped when he caught sight of something behind them blocking their exit. The gargantuan, four-legged beast was like a yellow jaguar, but bigger and with burning eyes. Its teeth were made of silver and its claws were always out. Its roar sent shivers up everyone's souls.

"What kind of animal is that?" Pierre asked.

"I don't know." Hibiki said. "You distract it while I look it up."

"On it." Pierre said gripping the handle on his sword, the Olive Branch. "Sky!"

The feline monster roared again as it pounced. Pierre swung his sword letting loose a strong gust of wind. The monster was launched backwards, but it safely landed on the side of the wall and bounded off of it. It tackled Pierre and pinned him to the ground. It tried to bite at his head, but Pierre used his sword to hold its neck back.

"Fire!" Pierre shouted. He brushed his hand against the sword and it emitted a burst of fire that forced the monster to jump off of him. As soon as Pierre got back on his feet, the swung his sword shooting fire blasts at it. The monster kept jumping a little bit backwards. Its eyes grew redder and redder.

"Earth!" Pierre made a strong motion that looked like he was stabbing the ground. As soon as the sword made contact, the ground shook and began to break. A piece of the earth launched the monster like a catapult right over Pierre's head.

"Is that it?" Pierre asked. "How did a dark guild have trouble with this one?"

The monster slowly began to stand up with growls that got deeper and deeper. Meanwhile, Hibiki was looking though his Archive, and he widened his eyes when he found something.

"Pierre, we're in trouble!" he shouted. "That's Vingler!"

"Who's Vingler?" Pierre asked.

"He's a demon from the Book of Zeref! He prowls around hunting any human in his path! And he's most known for changing into a bigger, more feral form if he gets angry enough!"

"Wait, the what now?" Pierre asked.

Hibiki was right. When Pierre looked back at Vingler, the beast had already grown twenty feet tall. Its entire body changed into a black hue with red cracks and its mane was blood red. The demon looked back at Pierre, Hibiki, and Lusetta with rage in its eyes.

"Mommy." Lusetta whimpered.

Vingler pounced chasing its prey outside. Pierre, Hibiki, and Lusetta ran outside. They weren't even thinking about where they were running until they saw the village. They stopped when they saw the people. Of course, they screamed when they saw Vingler behind them.

"What are we going to do?" Hibiki asked.

Pierre looked down at his sword again and made a small grin. "All right then. Time to stop holding back." He began to approach the demon.

"Holding back?" Hibiki asked. "What do you mean?"

"I told you and the others that my sword, the Olive Branch, allows me to use the four basic elements." Pierre explained. "But there was something I didn't say. What do you notice about my sword?"

Hibiki looked and widened his eyes. "It's still sheathed."

"That's right." Pierre said. "The four basic elements are the only ones accessible when its sheathed. But if you're trained enough…" Pierre gripped the handle and pulled the silver blade out, "It'll allow you to release its blade to utilize all elements!"

Vingler roared once more charging at Pierre.

"Nature!"

The trees around the village followed Pierre's motions and wrapped themselves around Vingler.

"Iron!"

The blade changed to a denser metal and grew out like an explosion. It shot an iron coating that wrapped itself around Vingler.

"Fire!"

The blade changed to normal and shot a greater burst of fire than before. The fires melded together the iron wrapped around Vingler and made it scalding.

"Ice!"

Pierre then blew a large burst of snow and frost that rapidly cooled the hot metal.

"Sky!"

Pierre jumped to the beast and, with the wind boost he gave his sword, cleanly made many cuts on the beast; so many, that the demon was basically frozen dust when it fell to pieces. Pierre ended the battle by swinging his blade upwards letting the wind blow the remains of the demon high into the sky. To wrap it all up, Pierre let the Olive Branch fall back into his sheath before turning back to face the amazed crowd.

The crowd burst in cheers and applause as they went to congratulate the Blue Lion. The girls in the village were most vocal about their appreciation, but Pierre was petrified at them before fainting.

* * *

When he woke up, Pierre found himself riding in a different carriage than before. Hibiki was sitting aside from him.

"What happened?" Pierre asked rubbing his head.

"Well, when the girls thanked you, you fainted." Hibiki said. "The Rune Knights came and I gave them Lusetta. After that, the mayor paid us and gave us a ride back to our guild. So… Care to talk about that sword and where you got it from again?"

Pierre picked up the Olive Branch and presented it. "This was a birthday present from my… parents. They gave it to me before they died. They found it in a magic shop and got it for me. The guy in charge of that shop clearly had no idea what he had with him."

"But you do?"

"After I was enlisted in the Rune Knights, Chief Magister Lahar recognized my sword's magic and researched it. Apparently, a few hundred years ago, a blacksmith wizard forged this sword from a meteor that fell from the sky. He then enchanted it to have access to every possible element in the world, even some lost ones. However, only one element can be used at a time."

"That's incredible." Hibiki said.

"It's also said that the blacksmith also made another sword, but with a different magic. I have no idea where it is though."

"Well, it looks like Master Bob was right when he said you're pretty powerful. We're really lucky to have someone like you… even if you can't last two seconds with the ladies."

* * *

For the next few weeks, word had traveled fast in Fiore. People had heard about the powerful, good-looking wizard in Blue Pegasus who easily slain a demon. Even the top wizard guild, Sabertooth, had caught wind of the news. There were even rumors that he might rival the long-lost top wizard of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive. Because of that, Pierre Belle, the Blue Lion, gained another title: the Ace of Blue Pegasus.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Next chapter, Pierre is going to be a big help for finding certain people. Any and all comments are welcome._


End file.
